Charlotte Snack
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; Sweet Commander (former) | status = | bounty = 600,000,000 | jva = }} Charlotte Snack is the 25th son of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. He was one of the crew's Four Sweet Commanders, until he lost his position when he was defeated by Urouge some time in the last two years. Appearance Snack is a very wide man with a long nose and dark hair tied in a bun with a hairpin through it. He wears a light woolen jacket resembling sheep's wool, a dark scarf with thin stripes on it, and has armor plates on his arms. Personality Little is known about Snack's personality, but he is loyal to his family and crew even after he was demoted from his Sweet Commander position, as he came to Cacao Island to help fight against the Straw Hat Pirates. Relationships Big Mom Pirates Snack was one of the Sweet Commanders and a high-ranking member of the Big Mom Pirates, and Charlotte Cracker and Big Mom retaliated with rage after Snack's defeat by Urouge, respectively sending a large fleet and storm after him. He was nevertheless demoted for his defeat. Abilities and Powers As a former member of the Sweet Commanders, Snack had great authority and power over the crew, second only to Big Mom herself. His power is reflected by his large bounty of 600,000,000. However, he was defeated in combat by Urouge of the Worst Generation. Consequently, he was demoted from his position as a Sweet Commander and lost the authority that came with the title. History Past Sometime in the last two years, Snack confronted Urouge of the Worst Generation after the latter had entered Totto Land, but was subsequently defeated in battle. Following the incident, Snack was demoted from his position, but remained in the crew. Whole Cake Island Arc Snack came to Cacao Island with many of his siblings to join Charlotte Oven in preparation to battle Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, and he noted that Luffy is part of the Worst Generation. As the Straw Hats' promised rendezvous time drew near, the Big Mom Pirates prepared to ambush Luffy once he exited the Mirro-World. After Luffy exited the Mirro-Word, Snack was surprised when Germa 66 attacked the Big Mom Pirates' fleet around the island. Major Battles *Snack vs. Urouge (unseen) Anime and Manga Differences A flashback of Urouge's attempted invasion of Totto Land is added in the anime. The flashback begins showing Snack (who appears as a silhouette) collapsing from his fight with Urouge. According to the silhouette shown in the anime, Snack appears as a muscular figure that is very large, towering even over Urouge, who stands at nearly four meters. Snack wore a horned helmet and had shoulder plates with spikes on it, as well as long wild hair resembling a mane. Trivia *Snack shares the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. A snack is a portion of food eaten between meals. References Site Navigation ca:Snack it:Charlotte Snack ru:Шарлотта Снэк es:Snack fr:Charlotte Snack Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists